Internet Conversations, Dinner, and Dragon Magic
by Anutheal
Summary: Complete. Remus L. and Severus S. are both stuck in a muggle hotel...and both happen to have AOL Instant Messenger on their computer....3 Part Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, not making money, never will, **

**Summary: Severus and Remus are stuck in muggle hotels. Both happen to have AOL Instant Messenger on their computers….3 chapter story, eventually. **

**A/N: Some weird idea that hit me when my friends and I argued about muggle technology used by wizards.**

**Oh and another thing, I didn't feel like writing the whole thing now so this will be a 3 chapter thing and that's it. It won't lead into another story; it won't tie in with another story or anything. The next two parts will probably be up in the next day or so.**

_**Internet Conversations, Dinner, and Dragon Magic**_

_**Part 1 Internet Conversations**_

_**B: Anutheal**_

Severus sighed agitated and not caring about dignity at the moment, plopped down childishly on the hotel bed. He glared at the white ceiling and annoyingly blue walls with disgust, _Quit feeling sorry for yourself Snape, _he thought.

_Your not the _only _one who is stuck in a muggle hotel._

Dumbledore thought it wise after the brutal fight between the Gryffindor 6th years and the Slytherin 6th years that each group do a little experiment. He devised a plan to show them what it was like in each others shoes.

_Flashback_

_ "Watch it, mudblood," Draco coolly brushed past Hermione with a disgusted glance at her down his nose. _

_ Hermione froze, pressed her lips together and flared her nostrils in annoyance, "stop it, Malfoy," she said coldly._

_ Draco froze in his tracks and turned around with a mock surprised look on his face, "Granger, did you just talk to me in that tone, I am shocked that you would even dare talk to your superiors without being asked first."_

_ Hermione clenched her teeth and made to turn away, but then changer her mind swung around socked him hard in the stomach. He keeled over and she grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the groan._

_ The Gryffindor portion of the crowd cheered, the Slytherins lunged._

_ In an instant a clash of silver/green and red/gold robes filled the halls. Shouts echoed down the halls, which were quickly answered by a swarm of teachers. Lupin and McGonagall and a few others pushed into the mass of bodies. _

_ Severus stepped back from the mess and raised his hands and began making symbols in the air and spoke in a clear crisp voice_

"_Sky and Sea and Whirling Sands_

_Stop these creatures where they stand!"_

_T he powerful dragon spell was ended with a downward sweeping motion of his hands and everyone including the teachers was frozen in place. Dumbledore who the spell didn't effect walked up behind Severus and placed a hand on his shoulder, "thank you Severus, but I think it will be safe to release the teachers,"_

_Severus nodded,_

"_Fire and Cloud and Rain and Snow_

_Left the spell and let them go,"_

_ As he spoke he raised his hands in a reversed motion of casting the spell. He could obviously direct the magic because only the teachers were released from the spell._

_"Now," Dumbledore said walking towards the frozen Draco and Hermione who only could move their heads. Hermione was in the position to kick him in the groan again. He pulled the two of them apart as if they didn't have a gravitational force, "would either of you care to explain what happened?" they could tell he was angry because the twinkle in his eyes was gone. _

_"Excuse me, sir, it was Draco, he started it," Harry said which turned out to be a bad mistake._

_"Mr. Potter, I think I was addressing Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger. Ms. Granger?" _

_"He's telling the truth, sir, Draco did start it,"_

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE…." Draco started and looked like he was trying to fight the dragon spell. _

_Severus silenced what ever protest he was considering saying, with a disappointed glare._

_"Well," Dumbledore said stepping back to survey the silent frozen group, "I have a very good solution for this problem,"_

_End Flashback_

And it all went down hill from there. Dumbledore got a hold of the Wizard Camp, where young wizards can stay during the summer. It was like a pureblood wizard home; they could use magic and were usually waited on, etc, etc.

He also spoke with a Muggle Camp, and disguised himself with the story of a muggle teacher who wanted to send some students to camp for a few days.

The idea was, the Slytherins would go to the Muggle Camp, where they were not aloud to use magic, were not to be waited on have to do chores, and so on, and the Gryffindors would be sent to the Wizard Camp where they would live as a pureblood wizard would.

He assigned Severus and Remus to stay in a nearby hotel to the Muggle Camp so if any problems occurred they could handle it. Minerva and Professor Flitwick would go to a hotel near the Wizard Camp for the same reason.

No one was particularly thrilled with the idea.

* * *

Remus sighed and glared at the computer screen, he knew how to work the device and to his surprise so did Severus who gave no explanation how he knew.

**You have received and IM from an unknown sender, do you wish to accept.**

** Yes No**

He hit yes only out of boredom and the IM box popped up.

**_ SerpentsPotion13_**: Lupin?

Remus balked, whoever the sender was knew him, so he responded.

**_ WerewolfsMoon:_** Yes…..who is this?

**_ SerpentsPotion13_**: Severus

**_ WerewolfsMoon:_** Severus? Snape?

**_ SerpentsPotion13:_** Yes.

**_ WerewolfsMoon_**: What are you doing?

**_ SerpentsPotion13:_** The same thing you are

**_ WerewolfsMoon_**: Why?

**_ SerpentsPotion13_**: Probably for the same reason you are.

Remus leaned back in his chair as he stared at the screen, something didn't seem right. A pureblood _Slytherin, _number 1, knew how to use a muggle device, and number 2, actually spent time on it.

**_ WerewolfsMoon_**: How did you get my screen name?

He felt like an idiot asking that.

** SerpentsPotion13**: It seemed fairly obvious.

Remus bristled, in annoyance, even over a computer screen he sounded so….he couldn't even describe the way he spoke.

**_ WerewolfsMoon_**: Hungry?

**_ SerpentsPotion13_**: Yes, dinner?

**_ WerewolfsMoon_**: Meet you in the lobby in five.

** SerpentsPotion13 has signed off. **

Remus smirked, this was going to be interesting, and he just agreed to actually spend time with him. He didn't know what came over him.

* * *

Severus smirked, he knew that Dumbledore had this in mind when he assigned both of them to this group, but he couldn't just hide in his room all the time, and maybe, with luck, they could think of something to prevent this from happening again.

**End Part One**

**I will update soon.**

**And the Dragon Spells, are from the book Calling on Dragons by Patricia C. Wrede, I** **figured when I added those spells that, one spell from a wand wouldn't be strong enough to get the whole group so I just added that bit to make Severus look stronger than he appeared.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: This will NOT be slash, I do not write slash, and I never will, I think it's immoral, no offense to those of you who do like it and/or read/write it. But this will NOT be slash.**

**Author Note 2: I had this chapter floating around in my notebook and I found it a couple of days ago so I decided to finish it, revise it a little and post it. I'm not sure I like how I wrote Severus, though I am slightly fond of my Remus. Tell me what you think and I will update faster. Remember though this will only be three or four chapters long.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Title: Internet Conversations, Dinner and Dragon Magic**

**Part 2: Dinner**

Severus stalked down the hall of the hotel dressed in black jeans and boots and black long sleeve shirt with a jean jacket over it that was decorated in an assortment of chains and pins and the like. At first glance he would look like an average punk-rocker, but if studied, you could see the intelligent flicker in cool black eyes, taking in his surroundings quickly and effectively and you could see the tenseness in his shoulders caused by the distrust of the people around him.

* * *

Remus Lupin on the other hand looked like an English Professor from a high-class high school or maybe even collage. Dressed in black pants and dress shoes and a white dress shirt, his gate was relaxed but saying he knew where he was going. His friendly face smiled as his passed strangers, brown eyes smiling along.

* * *

The two different looks of the two very different men seemed to clash. The crowd in the lobby seemed to think so too, because odd looks were being shot at the duo as they casually greeted each other as Rob (Remus) and Sam (Severus) because unusual names draw questions from their origins, something that neither of them wished to discuss in the middle of Muggle London.

The two found them seated in the almost empty dining room of the hotel. To Remus' surprise, Severus didn't look awkward in muggle clothes, like he figured he would look. He seemed almost comfortable in them and looked smaller….no more humanly fragile, without his sweeping black robes that aloud him to tower over the students. The shirt and jacket allowed Remus a view of how unnaturally skinny he was. Not unhealthy, just unnatural.

Severus watched Remus suspiciously, he was studying him and he knew it. At least Severus knew how to hide it when he was watching someone, Remus mine as well be staring openly. He looked very intelligent in his collared and cuffed dress shirt, not anything like his normal shabbiness. He looked a lot taller, now Severus wasn't short, but he wasn't amazingly tall either. Come to think of it, Remus was a few inches taller than Severus, but Remus tended to slouch, and Severus sat tall.

"So Sever…..Sam, how are you?"

"Need you even ask?" Severus shot back with a quirk of his lips and a raise of his eyebrows.

"You seem to know how to operate well in Muggle London," Remus kept his voice low, he didn't want anyone overhearing.

"It's not like I'm stupid, I may have been raised by wizards, but I still know what I'm doing, I could ask the same of you though."

"James, Sirius and I," Severus sent him an almost disgusted look, Remus ignored it, "we went to muggle London a lot, James thought it was hilarious to make peoples backs fly out of their hands,"

"Quite the trouble maker, weren't you?" Remus wasn't sure how that was to be taken, sarcastic or sadistic.

"Ha-ha. I was practically dragged along on those trips, I thought it was cruel, but if I do recall correctly, you weren't a little angle yourself, you, that Devin kid and Goldie Swan,"

"Ah yes….." he was going to go on but the waitress interrupted.

"Hi my names Amanda and I'll be your server for tonight, what can I get for you today, sirs?" her voice was on the borderline of annoyingly perky.

"I'll have a coffee," Remus said.

Amanda turned to Severus and gave him what could be considered a flirting bat of her eyes, "and you sir?"

"Nothing for me, thank you," Remus smiled at the curtness and dismissal in his voice; if he noticed the flirting he was ignoring it well.

As soon as Amanda left, Severus shook his head, "it never ceases to amaze me how perky waitresses can get,"

"Not your type than eh, Sam?" Remus quipped.

Severus shot him a look that said, _oh stuff it. _

"Muggle names are so boring," Severus snapped, dismissing the comment.

The rest of dinner went on like that, it almost seemed friendly, and that was what surprised Remus so much. Severus never like him, sure in school he gave him a potion after the full moon to heal the scratches without scars, and he then later began making him Wolfs bane potion, but other than that they couldn't call themselves friend, they just made it past acquaintances. The fact that Severus accepted his invitation surprised him so he voiced his opinion.

"So, Sam, I am rather surprised you joined me tonight," Remus said.

"Let's just say I had nothing better to do," Severus responded looking around the room with mild interest.

"Still, you could have sat in your room…."

"And done what? Nothing, time passes quicker when there's someone else around….usually,"

"Like the old muggle saying goes, 'time flies when you're having fun' but for that to apply you would have to admit that you were enjoying yourself." Remus was risking Severus's patience.

For a moment Severus didn't answer than he said, "I will regret saying this for a long time, but it was, somewhat enjoyable to have a pleasant conversation with someone besides Albus and Minerva, they can be so bland sometimes,"

Remus raised an eyebrow, "I didn't expect that, you have regular conversation with Albus and Minerva?"

"Yes, in short, we tend to…debate a lot,"

"It seems you are really good at debating, to bad you didn't go to muggle high school; you would make a wicked member on the debate team,"

"Actually I did,"

Remus balked and than shaking his head as if to clear it, asked, "excuse me…did you just say….?"

"Yes I did, at the end of each school year, when we became old enough, Devin Backer, Goldie Swan and I used a time turner and completed four years of high school,"

"Why…?"

"It's rather interesting to learn about muggles besides through Muggle Artifacts, especially in there own world, and as a matter of fact I _was _on the debate team." Severus was enjoying the look of shock on his face more and more. This was priceless.

"For some reason….I just can't picture that," Remus said, "but onto other thins, where did you learn the Dragon Magic? I know you didn't pick that up at Muggle School,"

"Dragon Magic? I learned it from its source,"

"Its source, you don't really mean…  
"Yes, I learned it from a Dragon,"

**Finish Part two.**

**A little shorter I know, but I just couldn't help but end it there. I am _not _going to elaborate on the Dragon Magic thing on the end; you will just have to use your imagination. Just kidding, next chapter I will. I promise, though it may be awhile. Not a long of a wait as last time, update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: It's been a while a long while, but don't worry I haven't given up on it. This is the last chapter (part) I think. For those of you who are reading The Grace of the Demon, it should be picking up again updates will be faster only because my MASH story "The Man Behind the Smile" is taking a holiday for Christmas Break (I just need to walk away from it for awhile, it's being very frustrating) Anyway, here ya go with this part! Hope you all like! **

**Internet Conversations, Dinner, and Dragon Magic**

**Part 3**

**The Mask**

"Dragons?"

"Yes, you seemed surprised, Rob," Severus sat forward in his seat a little, "I'll take a line out of Hagrid's book and say, they aren't as vicious as they look,"

Remus shook his head, "do tell, this should be interesting…."

"You remember the dueling lesson, 4th year?"

"Yes,"

"Well…Professor Brothman, was also a Dragon Trainer and I remember him saying something about trusting the dragon and learning from it, later that day I questioned him about it, and he put me in a room with a dragon and left me there until we trusted each other and the dragon taught me,"

The look of disbelief that crossed Remus' face was priceless.

At that moment Amanda returned, "Here's your cheque sir," she placed it in front of Severus and let her hand briefly brush his batting her eyes at him again, "is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you," he responded curtly dismissing her.

She looked disappointed but nodded her thank you and left them.

Remus was hiding a smiled, "what?" Severus snapped at him.

"Nothing….nothing, really," Remus said, he was finding it harder and harder to hide the grin that tried to spread on his lips.

"Don't give me that, _Rob,_" he hissed under his breath, "what the hell are you playing at?"

"Maybe you didn't notice, _Sam, _but that girl totally had a fancy for you," Severus balked and his cheeks went red, "Severus Snape, are you blushing?" Remus loved the bantering that was going on. Before he could respond Remus laughed out right, "you are! I knew it, so you're human after all!"

Severus growled deep in his throat and Remus felt a very uncomfortable burning sensation on his knee and he new what Snape had done. Taking the challenge, Remus slipped out his own wand and put the small, but hot, fire out that was burning through the cloth on his knee.

………

They left the restaurant soon after, both trying to hid smiles of amusement.

"Well, hello you two," the duo both spun around at the voice to find Tonks there smiling at them, dressing in muggle clothes, "didn't think I'd see you too in those clothes," she smirked and took a step forward only to trip on her own feet. Remus stooped down to catch her.

"Watch it," he risked a backwards glance at Severus, whose walls, alas, had shut down again. His eyes were blank and he had that normal sneer of distaste already plastered, his mask had repositioned itself perfectly.

As Remus helped her up she leaned in and whispered, "what fun company," she said sarcastically.

Remus just smirked, "we still have two days here, and does Albus want something?"

"Yeah, he decided to stop the torture of the Slytherins and end the….experiment. The Gryffindors sure weren't happy,"

………

Remus and Severus were given time to change back into wizard's room and gather there things. When they were finished they flooed back to the school.

**Days Later**

Remus had been trying to catch Severus alone for days but to no avail, he kept dodging him or making excuses. Remus' first thought was that Severus really was busy, but even if he was, he couldn't be THAT busy, Remus even made the attempt to call him at five in the morning. His second thought was that, Severus was ashamed of the fact that he had allowed himself to open up that much to Remus, become so…vulnerable. Needless to say it was nice to see a different side of the Severus, the real side that Remus knew he only showed to a select people and very rarely, but he had him cornered now.

"Hello, _Sam," _

"Remus," was the only curt reply. He was sure the only reason Severus didn't make an attempt to leave was because they were in his private potion's room and he was in the middle of a potion.

"Just came by, to see if that potion was ready," he watched mesmerized as Severus pored the ingredients into the cauldron, there was no hesitation in the motion, no second thoughts or adding extra and thinking that maybe he put too much in or too little. All of his movements were very precise.

"You always were a horrible liar, you know for a fact that Wolfs bane potion takes a FULL 5 days to make, it's only been three,"

"Alright, you want to know the truth?"

The look Remus received was priceless.

"I came to talk to you, ever since that dinner we had at the hotel you have been ignoring me completely. Why?"

"A lapse in judgment,"

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" he didn't mean to snap, but it did seem to work, "I know for a fact you are not as cold-hearted as you want people to think so don't even try that shit on me!"

Severus didn't even flinch, just raised an eloquent eyebrow and smirked, "why on earth do you say that?"

Remus at first made no response to that, only because he didn't have one.

Seeing this, Severus broke the silence, "good day, Remus," the words had a finality to them that dismissed him.

Remus sighed, at least he tried, so he did the only thing he could do…he left.

**End Part 3**

**The Mask**

**FIN**

**Yeah, finished, hope everyone liked, hope I didn't make it too, sappy at the end, just wanted to get a little insight on what Remus thought of Severus. So there you go.**

**A final thank you to ALL my readers, and now that this story is complete, all my attention will be focused on The Grace of the Demon, for those of you who read it!**

**Please drop a review tell me what you think!**


End file.
